Into the Past
by Kitserix
Summary: Ok this is a redone version of my last POTO fanfic. It's still a Erik/oc, but things were changed and hopefully its better. so please read it and let me know how it is! I do not own POTO!
1. Chapter 1

:Disclaimer!: I dont own Phantom of the opera! I wish i did! Erik would be mine! the story belongs to Gaston Leruox (thats how its spelt right??) I'm writing this with my friend Steph. Its a self insert...but im going to try and make it good!

:Author's Note!: Well Erik looks like he does from the 2004 movie, i loved Gerard bulter's version. Tho Erik is the love of my life. I've been his fan for many years even before the 2004 movie!

* * *

_**:Chapter 1!: Leruox's book was true!**_

_**Paris, France March 13,2009**_

It was a normal sunny day in Paris, a small group of collage students walked the streets of Paris. It was mid afternoon, and two of the pupils had wandered off to search around, they came across very old building.

"I wonder what this was," one of them said. "Looks like a theatre or something. What do you think, Kiki?"

Kiki looked up at her friend, then at the building and smiled. "Lets find out. Come on." Kiki walked over to the doors that were bored up and old. She started to pull on one to make it loose. "Oi! Kiki! That has a bunch of nails in it! We need a crowbar or a hammer or..." she trailed off. "Maybe a rock? Anyway we need to break the wood. See theres a hole in the door we can fit in it if we move the wood." Kiki said pointing to the hole. Steph sighed. "Here, let's go around back. I don't feel like being arrested in a foreign country anytime soon." Kiki nodded, as she followed Steph to the back of the building. She looked around and saw a shattered window on the second floor. "Steph look! Do you think we can get though that window?" she asked pointing to the dirty broken water stained window.

"Let's try it. There's a big ledge over there," Steph said, motioning over to the side of the window.

Kiki nodded, "I'll go first...". She climbed onto the ledge and crawled though the window. She found something to smash the last of the glass on the window. Steph followed Kirstie up the wall, and then slid into the window behind her. "Getting down is going to suck," Steph said, her voice echoing in the empty halls.

"Kind of creepy, huh?" Kirstie asked looking around them. "I think we're in an office of some kind." Kirstie said as she headed for the door. "Huh... This must've been one OLD office..." Steph said, following Kirstie.

"Come on, let's check the rest." Kirstie said opening the door, she looked to her left and saw a keyholder with a key ring with a lot of keys on it. She took them thinking it might come in handy.

"Well, looks like it hasn't been updated since... God, I'd say the 50s! Be careful of the floors. They might be rotted..." Steph said following behind Kirstie. She looked at the walls, thinking there might be a flashlight, but quickly gave up.

"You can smell the rot in the walls, it's kind of gross." Kirstie said making a disgusted face." Steph check in my backpack we might find something to use as a light in it."

Steph looked around, and managed to find a lighter. "With any luck, we might find a candle or something. I hear cobwebs are pretty flammable," she said in a jovial tone. "I think I might have a lighter in my pack."

Kirstie took out her cell and used its light to make a path. "I'll use my cell for now." she said as she walked down the hallway.

"Christ, its dark here. Are there any electrical lights here?" Steph said, looking around for any sign of light switches, of which there were none.

"Don't think so...I-OUCH!" Kirstie yelled tripping over an up turned floor bored.

Running over as quickly as possible, Steph yelled, "Kiki! You okay?!"

"Ow....shit. I tripped over a floor bored. Be careful." she said, standing up and flashing her cell light on her leg.

"Yeah. And you're bleeding. I might have a band-aid or two," Steph said, removing her bag to give it a better look through, using her own cell as a light.

"Man no wonder it's abandoned." Kirstie said, wincing as her cut stung a bit.

Steph grabbed her band-aids out of her bag (they'd gotten stuck on whatever else was in there) and handed them to Kirstie. "Well, there must be some reason it's abandoned," she thought aloud.

Kirstie put them on, and started to walk again. But more carefully this time. The two headed down a small staircase. They came to the stage, "Steph look it was a theater!" Kirstie said poking to the stage. "It seems familiar like ive seen it before...." she trailed off

"Now that you mention it, it does," Steph said. She trailed of as well, hearing something. It was too faint to make out, but there was still something there. "You hear that?" Steph whispered.

"Ya I do....ooooo I know this feeling..." Kirstie said as she shivered. "There is Something here."

"I think it's on the stage..."

"......" Kirstie very slowly waked to look at the stage. She made sure that the curtain clocked her from sight

The sound was getting louder, but still unclear. It was a voice, possibly, but they were as of yet unsure.

Kirstie peeked out to look at the stage. She saw a dark shadow like figure. Her eye widened, "Steph you see that right?"

Steph stopped a moment before responding. "Yeah..."

"Ok im getting weird vibes from it......" Kirstie said, as she looked long at the figure. "I think its singing....."

"Let's get there carefully; I'd rather not be offed by pissed spirits today," Steph said in a whisper.

"I'm with you there..." Kirstie said; as she started to walk she stopped. "Wait you hear that...I know that song....It's the song Music of the Night...." she said making steph listen.

"Hot shit, you're right," Steph whispered. "Let's get closer."

"It's coming from the shadow....." Kirstie whispered, as the two moved closer, and as the shadow took a more human looking form. It was of a man.

"Who are you?" Steph said, as confidently as possible. "Why are you here?"

Kirstie then noticed who the man was, her eyes now as big as tea saucers. "S-steph....who wear a black cape and black hair and a white mask on his face...because that Spirit looks like him." Kirstie said in awe

"Jesus, you're right! Should we go? This can't be right..."Steph said backing away alittle.

"I don't know.....Did you have any idea that he had once lived? Im in shock..." Kirstie said looking at the spirit of the late Phantom of the opera. "Leruox's book... it was based off of something real. I never thought it would be this real..."

"Its amazing....I guess he stayed here because it was his only home...or he waits for....HER" Kirstie said not wanting to say Christine's name lest Erik over hear them.

"Well, we'll never know unless we talk to him," Steph said, nudging Kirstie.

"...Ok...ill try first...." Kirstie took a deep breath and slowly waked over to the spirit. "U-um...monsieur...I think me and my friend are lost can you help us?" she asked in a sweet tone.

The ghost kept singing without missing a beat.

"Sir...I'm sorry to interrupt you singing but me and my friend are very lost." she said louder. Then suddenly the singing stopped. Kirstie took a deep breath as the room turned from warm to freezing in a second. This gave her a bad feeling, disturbing a ghost was never a good idea. The spirit turned very slowly to look at her. The sight of the white half mask on the right side of his face made her eyes widen a little. It was The Phantom of the Opera! But this time he truly was a Phantom.

"I-I'm very sorry to interrupt you monsieur but we're lost and need help…" Kirstie said in a slightly shaky voice. She thought it best to play dumb for a bit.

* * *

Well here is the new version of the Phantom of the opera story I had! This should be a bit better! I hope it's better than the other one!!! Be nice on the reviews please. If you have an ideas please let me know!!! This is the redone chapter!!!~ Kiki


	2. Chapter 2

:Disclaimer!:I dont own anything! except the idea for this story! :D I claim no rights to any of the songs used in this chapter!

:Authors Note!: Lol well i know i havent updated at all as of late! ive been very busy with my job, school and other things. but i love phantom of the opera so much that im going to update it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**:Recap!:**_

_**The ghost kept singing without missing a beat.**_

_**"Sir...I'm sorry to interupt your singing but me and my friend are very lost." she said louder. Then suddenly the singing stopped. Kirstie took a deep breath as the room turned warm to freezing in a second. This gave her a bad feeling, disturbing a ghost was never a good idea. The spirit turned very slowly to look at her. The sight of the white half mask on the right side of his face made her eyes widen alittle. It was The Phantom of the Opera! But this time he truly was a Phantom.**_

_**"I-I'm verry sorry to interupt you monsieur but we're lost and need help..." Kirstie said in slightly shaky voice. She thought it best to play dumb for a bit.**_

* * *

_**:Chapter 2!: It will never end**_

Steph stared after the ghost; it semed he wasnt moving, but somehow, his voice was now a fading echo in the empty opera house. Steph turned her attendtion to her friend, who she could see was now shivering.

"Sir?...." Kirstie said in a shakey voice. She was freezing from the cold air that came off the opera ghost. Mind you, she was scared out of her wits, but she stood her ground and looked at his emerald green eyes. The dull color of his eyes showed his sorrow, pain and broken hearts.

"Kiki, I think we should get out of here...." Steph said, edging away. She could see her own breath, that was never a good sign.

Kirstie didn't move. She stared the ghost in the eye, never backing down. She could her breath as well. But wanted to see what he was going to do. She watched him closely, waiting for any sign of him moving. The ghost made a twisted face that distorted his handsome features. Steph backed away alittle, as she looked back and forth between Kirstie and the Phantom,then she heard the Phantom's loud booming voice ring though the whole opera house, which made her jump back in fright.

Kirstie flinched alittle, but soon gained back her composure. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. She opened her mouth and said: "The Music of the Night is never over. It will never end." The ghost turned slightly, inclining his head toward the pair. His lips shaped out words, but no sound came out. Steph was now at Kirstie's side the two girls held onto eachothers arm tightly. Steph gave Kirstie a look that plead with her to leave, but Krstie was determind to find out why the Phantom was here, and what happened to him. Kirstie musturd up her courage, she never liked confronting ghost, be they good or bad. She didnt want the Phantom to snap and attack them. So she had to watch what she says and does.

She took a few deep breaths, filling up her lungs with freezing cold air. She then took a _**VERY**_ slow step toward the Phantom. Her eyes never leaving his. He started to back away as she came closer. Kirstie stopped dead in her tracks, she now stood a good arms length away from him. The Phantom glared at her and softly growled at her. Kirstie's twisted with pain at his reaction to her. She was a huge Phantom of the opera fan. Plus she loved the Phantom! She couldnt stand Christine! She gave women a bad name, in Kirstie opinion. She could stand Raoul to a point. But no was better then the Phantom, Erik.

"Please...Sir..we're not here to hurt you or your home.." Kirstie said softly to Erik, who just glared daggers at her. At that she felt her heart rip in two. Steph looked at Kirstie with a a sad look, she knew how much Kirstie dreamed of meeting Erik. Kirstie's blue eyes dull in color from the sadness she felt. She looked up at Erik and opened her mouth and softly sang in a second soprono voice:

_**No one would listen  
No one but me  
No one**_

But as the outcast hears

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by everyone

No one would listen  
I learned to listen

In the dark, my heart heard music  
I longed to see your world  
Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last  
My voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry  
'I hear you'  
'I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears'

I saw your loneliness  
Shared in your emptiness

No one would listen  
No one but me

But as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but me

But as the outcast hears...  


The Phantom looked at the girl with a different expression now. His eyes had calmed, and tension in his ghostly body relaxed. This girl just sang to him about knowing how he felt because she felt the same as him. She wanted to be part of his world, the world of the music.

"who are you..." he asked, in a calm voice, as reseved a shocked look from both girls.

"W-what?" the girls asked in unison. Erik smirked, at the two girls. Kirstie looked at Erik as she was about to walk foreward alittle more, but stopped herself.

"I'm Steph and she's Kirstie" Steph said pointing to herself then Kirstie who now had a growing smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Sir" Kirstie smiled happily. Erik gave them a low bow and then stood up straight and tall.

"I am the Phantom of the opera." He said, pride faintly slipping from his lips.

* * *

Ok well this chapter might not be that great but i do want some reveiws. no rude comments! i will accept help of others!

Later! ~kiki


	3. Chapter 3

:Disclaimer!: I dont own the original story for Phantom of the opera! That claim belongs to Monsuier Leruox! I own only the plotline of this story and the characters who are not originally from the book! _**WARNING!!!! THIS IS A SELF-INSERT!!!! if you do not like OC or self-inserts, please dont not leave nasty comments. On any of my stories, I'm quit tired of them. I'm only writing stories that come from my mind. My Self-insert stroies are just for fun. My OC stories are my serious ones.**_

Anyway! back to a more calm note, i should be getting a new laptop soon! which means more memory and more updates! Ans we're moving within the next week! And my mom has allowed me to have a theme to my room! And since im a BIG Phantom of the opera fan, i'm themeing my room after Erik's Lair!!! and i found the monkey musicbox online for $56 dollars on either ebay or amazon and it works!!! I want it soooo bad! My boyfriend MIGHT get it for me. Every Phantom fan needs a monkey musicbox! Hahahaha! I'll try and find the link for any who wants to buy one! I'll post the link in my next post!

R&R PLEASE!

Thanks everyone!

Mme. Kristelle Courtemanche

* * *

_**:Recap!:**_

_**The Phantom looked at the girl with a different expression now. His eyes had calmed, and tension in his ghostly body relaxed. This girl just sang to him about knowing how he felt because she felt the same as him. She wanted to be part of his world, the world of the music.**_

_**"who are you..." he asked, in a calm voice, as reseved a shocked look from both girls.**_

_**"W-what?" the girls asked in unison. Erik smirked, at the two girls. Kirstie looked at Erik as she was about to walk foreward alittle more, but stopped herself.**_

_**"I'm Steph and she's Kirstie" Steph said pointing to herself then Kirstie who now had a growing smile on her face.**_

_**"Nice to meet you, Sir" Kirstie smiled happily. Erik gave them a low bow and then stood up straight and tall.**_

_**"I am the Phantom of the opera." He said, pride faintly slipping from his lips.**_

* * *

_**:Chapter 3!: Visions of his past and Mournful tears**_

Steph straightened somewhat, regaining some amount of composure. She inclined her head, indicating she understood what he was saying. Kirstie looked at the phantom her eyes bright with wonder. She had a million questions running though her mind all at once. Without thinking she asked: "what happened here?". The Phantom looked grave for a moment. "A great many things," he said slowly, with emphasis. Kirstie then thought a moment and gasped. "NO! please tell me the mob didnt find you!" she said her hands covering her mouth. "Perhaps... I ought to show you myself what happened..." he said, moving toward the girls. Kirstie looked between Erik and Steph. She then reached out her hand to Erik, both wanting to know what happened and how he died. It broke her heart to think that Erik died by the hands of an angery mob. The thought caused her to give a small whimper. "What are you-" Steph said to Kirstie, but was cut off as the room around them was beginning to change. The dust on the floor seemed to rise and dissipate, and the walls seemed to gain a more vibrant color. But the color was not that of the normal opera house. It was the color of fire, Erik was showing them what happened when the opera house was burning. Kirstie looked around in fear as she backed away from the fire that was everywhere. Erik seemed to walk through it calmly, directing the girls to follow him to the door. Kirstie and Steph held onto eachother so as not to get separated. They followed Erik though a secret door that led into the catacombs of the opera house. Smoke billowed from every entryway, though due to its ghostliness, they girls were left unharmed by either the smoke or fire.

After want seemed like an hour the girls and erik came upon his old lair, where christine was making her choice of either Erik or Raoul. And since they were in a ghost like state they could not be seen by people in the past. Kirstie glared at Christine, but kept her thoughts to herself. She looked over at Erik, who seemed pained by the visions of his past. He eyed Christine, tightening his jaw. He tried looking away multiple times, but seemed captivated. Kirstie gave a annoyed snort at Christine. "To think, she's only a year yonger than me. But she can't see the beauty of others on the inside. Your deformity wasnt that bad! I mean god! its looks like just swollen raw skin! thats all! no sores, no sunken in eye! AND might i add you do have a real nose, there is no gapping hole in the middle of your face!" Kirstie growled, The Phantom shut his eyes in contemplation, wincing at Kirstie's now ghostly words. Kirstie looked over at Erik, " She was an immature child, do not let your past haunt you....I only wish i could have changed your fate....". Erik glanced at her, "Fret not; it's been too long to change." He turned away as the scene before them become gruesome. Kirstie winced at Erik's words, "There must be some wa-" kirstie stopped and watched in horror as the mob closed in on Erik. Kirstie's eyes widened, as she let out a shriek so loud it echoed though the tunnels. d though the tunnels. Erik stared after her, seeming to note her concern. Her shreik turned to sobbing as the mob attacked the defenceless Erik, "No..no..no...stop it...Stop it! STOP IT!" she screamed as she fell to the ground, tears running down her face. She then watched as one man stab Erik in the heart, killing him. Kirstie let out another scream and started sobbing. Steph grabbed Kirstie, clutching her close. "OI! Stop it!" Steph shouted at the Phantom. The image before them faded somewhat as he looked at them. "Why do you care?" he asked.

Kirstie looked up at Erik, her breathing was short and sharp. Her tear stained cheek were red from her sobbing. "I care because you were misunderstood!" she said. Erik narrowed his eyes, though it was hard to see in the gloom. "you didnt deserve what happened to you!" kirstie shouted loudly at Erik. Kirstie stood up, "you were just a man! not a monster!". Erik turned his head away from her and said, "Be that as it may, that cannot change the past." Kirstie glared at Erik, " i dont beleive that! you lived with gypsies for years you must have learned some form of magic! a spell! or a spell book!", Kirstie looked at steph, "there has to be something". Steph looked away, thinking. "Maybe we can find something, if he doesn't know. " Kirstie looked at Erik, "do you know anything?" she asked him. "Not really..." he said gently, though he pondered. Kirstie thought a moment, "wait....i remember reading about a magic musicbox...". Steph looked at Kirstie with a raised brow, "Where?" Steph asked. "Here?". Kirstie shook her head slowly, " it was in a old leather book at the old Paris library yesterday.." as she started to think again. "D'you think we should get it today or tomorrow...?" Steph whispered to Kirstie, though eyeing the Phantom warily. "i remember that theres a poem on the bottom of the musicbox....it was like...From where i stand send me back, back to where i am met to be....thats all i remember.." Kirstie sighed. Steph stood up. "Well, then, do you remember where to find said music box?". Kirstie thought for a moment and said, " the book said it was taken from a gypsie circus back in the 1800s...". Kirstie stopped,"wait gypsie circus........", Steph looked at her, her eyes brightening. "well, I think we ought to start looking. What do you think?".

"yes!" kirstie smiled and turned to erik. "i think we found a way, Erik". Erik stared a moment, as if dumbfounded. "Really...?" he said, offhandedly. "You bet we did! We need to find a certin musicbox that was taken from a gypie circus." kirstie smiled, Erik looked slightly shocked. "My musicbox...?" he said in a soft voice. He hadnt seen it in years....decedes....He missed it.

Kirstie gave Erik a slightly confused look as he was deep in thought. Since they were in Erik's lair they might as well start searching around for the musicbox. Steph searched the area around the organ, as kirstie searched eriks drawing room. As soon as she disappeared into the room, she reappeared again as pale as a ghost. Steph peeked inside to see what caused kirstie to lose her color. She saw that the was the skeletal remains of a human male. She gave a slightly disgusted face as Erik appeared in the room. "Well that's pleasent...I'm guessing those belong to you?" She asked him as he winced at the sight of his own bones. He gave a short and very unnoticable nod, and disappeared out of the room. During that time Kirstie had made her way to Christine's old room. She looked inside to find it in pieces, the swan bed was broken beyond repair, papers, glass, and clothes were ripped, burned and scattered everywhere, very much like the whole lair. It looked like the mob want to destroy everything Erik had created. All of his music, his drawings and models were in peices and scattered about the lair. All the mirrors were broken and covered the floor. Even Erik's prized organ was destroyed! everything he worked hard to make was gone.

"This isnt right...this is all wrong..." she said quietly to herself, as she shivered and turned to meet Erik's green eyes. "Who are we to judge what is right or wrong?" He said softly, Kirstie sighed and turned to look at the lake.

"We may not have the right to judge others what is right and wrong. But all this." she pointed around the lair, "I know this is wrong. And once we find that musicbox....we'll save you." Kirstie said turning and head back toward Steph who had just finished searching the drawing room. Steph gave a sigh.

"Its not here.."

* * *

Well how was this chapter? Its going to take a few chapters before we go back in time. We have to find the musicbox, which isnt in the opera house anymore. Where could it be???

If you have any ideas feel free to say so in your review! im opened to help and reader ideas! l'll try to fit any reader ideas in.

R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**:Disclaimer!: Thanks for the reviews i got! Thanks you **__**AngelicMinx,Ms IV, and Phantom's-only-Christine!!! didnt get any nasty reveiws! so im rewarding everyone with a new chapter!! also feel free to read my other stories! i'd be thrilled if they got more reveiws!**_

* * *

_**:Recap!:**_

_**Kirstie gave Erik a slightly confused look as he was deep in thought. Since they were in Erik's lair they might as well start searching around for the musicbox. Steph searched the area around the organ, as kirstie searched eriks drawing room. As soon as she disappeared into the room, she reappeared again as pale as a ghost. Steph peeked inside to see what caused kirstie to lose her color. She saw that the was the skeletal remains of a human male. She gave a slightly disgusted face as Erik appeared in the room. "Well that's pleasent...I'm guessing those belong to you?" She asked him as he winced at the sight of his own bones. He gave a short and very unnoticable nod, and disappeared out of the room. During that time Kirstie had made her way to Christine's old room. She looked inside to find it in pieces, the swan bed was broken beyond repair, papers, glass, and clothes were ripped, burned and scattered everywhere, very much like the whole lair. It looked like the mob want to destroy everything Erik had created. All of his music, his drawings and models were in peices and scattered about the lair. All the mirrors were broken and covered the floor. Even Erik's prized organ was destroyed! everything he worked hard to make was gone.**_

_**"This isnt right...this is all wrong..." she said quietly to herself, as she shivered and turned to meet Erik's green eyes. "Who are we to judge what is right or wrong?" He said softly, Kirstie sighed and turned to look at the lake.**_

_**"We may not have the right to judge others what is right and wrong. But all this." she pointed around the lair, "I know this is wrong. And once we find that musicbox....we'll save you." Kirstie said turning and head back toward Steph who had just finished searching the drawing room. Steph gave a sigh.**_

_**"Its not here.."**_

* * *

_**:Chapter 4!: Where to look?**_

Kirstie swore angerily that the musicbox wasnt in the opera house anymore. Then a thought ran though Kirstie's mind and she gave an annoyed groan. Steph stared at her friend with concern.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, giving Kirstie a worried look.

Kirstie took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose roughly, trying to calm her nerves. She remembered there was an auction in the opera house many years after the incedent. Raoul had be the one to buy it. Kirstie put her glasses back on and spoke;

"It's not here because of the fact that it was sold to the Vicomte in the auction!" she said, as steph thought a moment and glanced at Erik who was busy floating around the room to hear what they were saying.

"Then it has to be at Christine's grave."

"I doudt that..."

"Whys that?" Kirstie sighed.

"Because it's been decedes. I bet it hasnt been there for years."

"True..But it's worth a look."

Kirstie thought a moment, she then gave another sigh. She had at least 3 different people who might have the musicbox. It would either be a french art dealer, the De Chanegy family or maybe Leruox's family. But first they will check Christine's grave for any clues.

"I guess your right.." Kirstie looked over her shoulder at Erik. " Should we tell him?"

Steph shrugged, "Would he even go with us? He might be grounded here."

" True, I never thought of that.." Kirstie said biting her lower lip lightly.

Erik gave a sigh, he had forgotten a great deal over the years but he never got over Christine. He winced as he remembered the night of the fire, which had destroyed his beautiful opera house. He remembered how crazed he had become. His obsessive nature got the better of him that night. And it cost him his love and his life, though at te time he didnt care. He wanted to die. He didnt want to live in a world without his Christine. He then looked at the two girls who had wandered into the opera house and didnt find his frighting at all. In facted they were thrilled to meet him in the flesh....well so to speak. He gave a soft chuckle at the sweet thought of the girls. But at that time Steph gasped and swore loudly.

"We have to leave! we have to meet with our class infront of the hotel in 20 mintues!" she yelled making kirstie give a small shriek.

" The hotel is atleast 35 mintues away! we wont make it!" Kirstie said in a hurried voice. Erik appeared next to them and muttered a soft;

"Follow Me"

He lead them though the catacombs of the opera house for only a few mintues, when he stopped he pointed to a seceret door that put them close to their hotel, saving the time a big lecture from their teacher, Monsueir Giry. As the girls walked out of the door, kirstie looke back to see erik staring at them as they left. She saw the sad look of lonliness in his eyes, she called;

"We'll be back tomorrow! and well have information for you too! Bye Erik!" She waved as steph waved as well. Erik gave a sad smile to them and watched them disappear around the corner of the ally way. But from a distance he could hear the girls singing. They were singing his song...'Music of the Night'. He gave a laugh and disappeared into the opera house, his voice ringing though the very walls as he sang;

_**You alone can make my song take flight -  
it begins again, the music of the night!**_

When the girls got to the hotel, they saw their french teacher, monsueir Giry. He was a handsome man who had just turned 32, but he was one of the stirctest teachers around. In class he would carry around a rule and slap it down on the desk if you went paying attendtion, He kinda reminded the girls of madame Giry only just a male version of her. But Monsueir Giry never scolded them, they were his favorite students. Of course, he pretended to dislike his students in front of them but if they we alone with him, he would change into a sweet joy filled man. As the 2 girls came up the their classmates, Monsueir Giry sneered.

"So glad you could finally join us girls." he said with venom in his voice. He then dismissed the class for the night to go to their room to sleep. As the students filed into the hotel, monsueir Giry turned and winked at the girls as they smiled at him. He laughed, and spoke;

"Come my dears, off to bed with you!" he called, as he saw kirstie staring off into the direction of the opera house. "Come! Come! now you will see more of Paris tomorrow!"

Kirstie blinked, snapping out of her dazed state. "Coming sir..."she said softly as the 3 headed into the hotel. But kirstie looked back again and sighed softly. She turned away and headed to her hotel room, which she share with Steph. After a few hours steph had gone to bed, but kirstie remained awake staring out of the window. She could see the roof of the opera house from her 7th story window. She sighed as she stared at it, she could make out so of the statues on it. Her mind then wandered to Erik. Her heart gave a jolt at the thought of him. Was it possible to be in love with a ghost? she didnt know. But she didnt care. She had spent most of her life dreaming of him now d she was trying to save a man, by trying to find a magic musicbox that could possible tke them back to the 1800s, and save Erik from death. Death. She winced at the thought of Eriks killed her inside when she saw it with her own eyes. It broke her heart. But she was determend to save him. She wasnt going to let anyone hurt him. He was going to live, and die an old man, safe. She sighed and sang softly to herself;

_**I've been there  
to his world of unending night  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
darkness...**_

She smiled to herself and contiued slightly louder.

_**But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before...**_

When she stopped and looked at the clock, it was around 1:46 pm, and she diecded to go to bed for the night. That night her dreams were filled with music and Erik.

* * *

Eh...kinda a short chapter, but still its good.

And thanks again to those who reveiwed and commented nicly on my story!

R&R PLEASE!!!

Mme. K Courtmanche


	5. Chapter 5

_**:Disclaimer!: I do not own Phantom of the Opera! (sadly.....Wish i did!)**_

_**Hello everyone! Heres chapter 5! i'm very greatful to everyone who reads and comments on my story! please keep the comments coming! I really enjoy them. I want to hear the opinions of my readers. And i will accept any ideas everyone has for me! So please tell me and ill try to fit it in!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**K.C**_

_

* * *

_

_**:Recap!:**_

_**I've been there  
to his world of unending night  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
darkness...**_

She smiled to herself and contiued slightly louder.

_**But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before...**_

When she stopped and looked at the clock, it was around 1:46 am, and she diecded to go to bed for the night. That night her dreams were filled with music and Erik.

_

* * *

_

_**:Chapter 5!: No one would listen...**_

_/Erik/_

Hours after the girls had left, Erik floated around the opera house, awaiting the girls return. He wondered if they would ever find his musicbox, and if they did..What would be come of his past? Would he end up with Christine? Or live the remander of his life alone?

_**Alone....**_

He didnt want to be alone anymore not even in death. Before the girls had snuck into the opera house the other day, he had been nothing but a Ghost. A true Phantom. A lonely wandering soul with no one to mourn for him and no one would listen to him.

_**Listen....**_

_**No one would listen...**_

Erik sighed as he sat in Box Five. He didnt feel happy with the girls gone, he wanted them to come back. He stared up at the stautes around the room. He then started to think back to the time he was alive, back when his opera house was alive. Back to Christine....He shook his head violently to make her leave his mind but it didnt work. Erik then gave a roar of sorrow, if he could cry he would. Though his sobs he began to sing;

_**No one would listen  
No one but her  
No one**_

But as the outcast hears

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude

No one would listen  
I learned to listen

In the dark, my heart heard music  
I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last  
A voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry  
'I hear you'  
'I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears'

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness

No one would listen  
No one but her

But as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her

But as the outcast hears...  


Erik's voice slowly became a fading echo in the opera house wall, he gave a soft whimper. His mind wondered to the girls, when will they come? Will they ever come back? His ghostly being felt numb with out them. He then looked at the stage and saw an image of Christine when she sang 'Think of Me', and with a soft whimper Erik turned his head was from the stage and disappeared. He reappeared in Christine's old dressing room which had not been disturbed in years. His eyes fell on the old two-way mirror from where he he seduced her with his voice the night he took her to his lair. He sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. He tightly shut his eyes to make the pictures in his mind disappear. But it was no use. He couldnt forget Christine. He still loved her, even after all those years.

"oh....Christine..." Erik whispered, but then his ghostly body felt warm.

He heard a faint sound in the distance of the opera house. He made his way to the stage to see the girls, talking in hushed tones about something. But he sensed another in the opera house. And he was right, A young man soon came out of the back stage area. He smiled at the girls, and started to talk to them. Erik glared at the boy, He watched from the catwalk and listened to him.

"I dont know where Erik went.....I was sure he'd have sensed us here." Kirstie spoke softly. The young fop as Erik called him gave Kirstie a chuckled laugh.

"Maybe its me? Maybe he thinks i resemble my great great great great great great grandfather to much." the young fop said in a smooth french accent.

_**resemble his great great great great great great grandfather? **_

Steph rolled her eyes at the fop. "just because you look like him doesnt mean your going to be just like him" she said. Kirstie nodded in agreement as she looked around the opera house for Erik. She sighed.

"Where is he?......" She said softly, as she felt the fop take her hand in his rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. She looked at him and made an unsure expression. "Ralph....."

"Fear not; I believe he'll show himself soon." Ralph said as he brushed a short strand of hair out of Kirstie's face and softly caressed her cheek causing her to blush. Erik growled at the sight of the fop's hands on one if his girls. Being a ghost Erik didnt notice the change in the tempurture in the room. He saw the 3 gasp and look around for him. But Erik was so angery that his voice boomed though the opera house.

_**Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in my glory!**_

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

"Who's is that voice? Whos there?" Ralph called loudly, as he looked around quickly. He then turned to look at Kirstie who stood calm with the shadowy figure of Erik behind her. Ralph's eyes widened. "Your the...." was all he could say.

"I am the Phantom." Erik growled at his making Ralph back away, with a scared look on his face. Which made Erik smirk, and chuckle darkly.

* * *

Well theres chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be about how the girls met Ralph. and if you havent guessed it. He's related to Raoul and Christine. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but its almost 1:00 am right now and im tired.

OH! and i plan to start the following stories i have listed on my profile;

_**'I Do Believe!" - Peter Pan Fanfic (will have the summary up VERY soon. Everyone may find it different than normal peter pan stories)**_

_**'Titanic 2 : The Surface' - Titanic fanfic (inspired by a youtube video)**_

_**'Titanic: A Hard Road Ahead' - Titanic oneshot**_

_**'Weres! Phyics! And Vampires! Oh My!' - True Blood fanfic**_

_**'You Beast!' - Beauty and the Beast (not the disney version)**_

Well anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter! please R&R!!! and feel free to give me you ideas on the story!!

Thanks!

K.C.


	6. Preview of chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! I know ive been lagging with updates and im very sorry! School needed my attendtion. And im still looking for work, because my job laid me off. So please dont be to mad at me! Im working on chatpers for all my stories! so to show my love for you my readers heres a preview of the next chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

_**:Chapter 6!: Grave searching! (Flashback Chapter)**_

_**:The day after meeting Erik!:**_

Kirstie and Steph sighed, Monseiur Giry was lecturing as they walked though one of the many museums in Paris. The two gazed at the beautiful paintings they passed, they were behind the rest of the class who awed at the pieces of art. Kirstie gave a bored look to Steph as the two looked at a statue that Monseiur Giry was talking about.

"This peice dates back to the 1800s....." Was all Kirstie heard of the lecture before she tuned him out, rolling her eyes. Steph was looking around at the painting on the wall but still passing the teacher some attendtion.

_**'This isnt helping us find the musicbox....We showed be looking for clue in the newpapers or something.'**_ Kirstie thought crossing her arms over her chest, as she then looked around for ANY source of clues. Seeing the way her friend was actting, Steph raised her hand and asked if they could use the restroom. Giry raised a brow at them and nodded. Kirstie walked off behind Steph who lead the way, a map in hand.

"This should give us atleast alittle time to look for clues." Steph said turning to Kirstie, who looked up at her with a half smile.

"...."

"whats wrong?" Steph asked.

"I dont think we're going to find anything here." Kirstie said, putting her hads in her pockets, sighing.

"You never know! who knows might find something." Steph said, _**'Well...I hope we do..'**_

Kirstie looked around at the art, not seeing anything that would help. As she walked she bumped into someone, landing on her back. With a groan she looked up at the person she had bumped into. It was a boy, who looked around her age, with shoulder length redish hair, tied bak in a low ponytail. He looked at her as if he were a little kid who had just gotten caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"OH! Je suis désolé ainsi la Mlle! Permettez-moi de vous aider à se lever!" He said rushing to her side and afforded her his hand.

"Dites merci très beaucoup monsieur. parlez-vous un anglais? mon français n'est pas que bon." Kirstie said with a light blush on her cheeks, the boy laughed and smiled at her.

"Why yes i do." He said, Kirstie smiled back at him.

"Good, Sorry i bumped into you. I didnt see you." Kirstie said looking up the boy, he shook his head.

"Its quite alright, neither of us are hurt so nothing to worry bonté! Where are my manners. My name is Ralph." He took Kirstie's hand and kissed it. "Ralph De Changy. And you are?"Kirste's eyes widened.

_**'De Changy! YES! I think i found a clue!'**_ Kirstie smiled, and crutsed.

"Im Kirstie, Nice to meet you." kirstie smiled as Steph ran up beside her, looking at both of them with a confused look. Kirstie turned to her and said.

"Steph meet Ralph, Ralph DE CHANGY." she said, as Stephs eyed widened. Ralph smiled at the two girls, and gave a gracful bow.

"A pleasure to meet you." He smiled charmingly,Steph raised her brow at him. Clearly, she wasnt impressed with him at all. Kirstie giggled at the sight of Ralph trying to impress Steph.

"So Ralph, are you by ANY chance related to Raoul De Changy from the book Phantom of the Opera?" Kirstie asked with a teasing smile. Ralph tensed slightly then laughed.

"My what a imagiation you have! Everyone knows its just a story. Those characters didnt even exsist." He laughed, Kirstie glared.

_**'NOT REAL MY FOOT! Thats a bull-faced lie! If they werent real, how come Eriks ghost haunts the opera house?!'**_ kirstie thought with a growl.

_**'He hiding something. He's lieing though his teeth.' **_Steph thought as she looked over at Kirstie who was now glaring at Raplh who laughed nervouly. Steph nuged kirstie in theside with her elbow to bring her back to reality. Kirstie snapped out of her death glare and looked at steph, who gestured her head toward a now nervous Ralph.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**This is only a preview.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**PLEASE! READ BELOW!-**

**This chapter is about Kirstie and Steph meeting Ralph!!**

**I changed the name of the chapter, and added alittle. Im debating if Ralph should travel back in time with the them.**

**I demand that every Phantom of the opera, mainly erik fans watch the 1990 mini series, with Charles Dance as Erik! it was soo sad but it was good. it inspired me to write!**

* * *

**:Recap!:**

"Fear not; I believe he'll show himself soon." Ralph said as he brushed a short strand of hair out of Kirstie's face and softly caressed her cheek causing her to blush. Erik growled at the sight of the fop's hands on one if his girls. Being a ghost Erik didnt notice the change in the tempurture in the room. He saw the 3 gasp and look around for him. But Erik was so angery that his voice boomed though the opera house.

_**Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in my glory! **_

_**Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!**_

"Who's is that voice? Whos there?" Ralph called loudly, as he looked around quickly. He then turned to look at Kirstie who stood calm with the shadowy figure of Erik behind her. Ralph's eyes widened. "Your the...." was all he could say.

"I am the Phantom." Erik growled at him making Ralph back away, with a scared look on his face. Which made Erik smirk, and chuckle darkly.

* * *

_**:Chapter 6!: Unexpected Meeting(Flashback Chapter)**_

_**:The day after meeting Erik!:**_

Kirstie and Steph sighed, Monseiur Giry was lecturing as they walked though one of the many museums in Paris. The two gazed at the beautiful paintings they passed, they were behind the rest of the class who awed at the pieces of art. Kirstie gave a bored look to Steph as the two looked at a statue that Monseiur Giry was talking about.

"This peice dates back to the 1800s....." Was all Kirstie heard of the lecture before she tuned him out, rolling her eyes. Steph was looking around at the painting on the wall but still passing the teacher some attendtion.

_**'This isnt helping us find the musicbox....We showed be looking for clue in the newpapers or something.'**_ Kirstie thought crossing her arms over her chest, as she then looked around for ANY source of clues. Seeing the way her friend was actting, Steph raised her hand and asked if they could use the restroom. Giry raised a brow at them and nodded. Kirstie walked off behind Steph who lead the way, a map in hand.

"This should give us atleast alittle time to look for clues." Steph said turning to Kirstie, who looked up at her with a half smile.

"...."

"whats wrong?" Steph asked.

"I dont think we're going to find anything here." Kirstie said, putting her hads in her pockets, sighing.

"You never know! who knows might find something." Steph said, _**'Well...I hope we do..'**_

Kirstie looked around at the art, not seeing anything that would help. As she walked she bumped into someone, landing on her back. With a groan she looked up at the person she had bumped into. It was a boy, who looked around her age, with shoulder length redish hair, tied bak in a low ponytail. He looked at her as if he were a little kid who had just gotten caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"OH! Je suis désolé ainsi la Mlle! Permettez-moi de vous aider à se lever!" He said rushing to her side and afforded her his hand.

"Dites merci très beaucoup monsieur. parlez-vous un anglais? mon français n'est pas que bon." Kirstie said with a light blush on her cheeks, the boy laughed and smiled at her.

"Why yes i do." He said, Kirstie smiled back at him.

"Good, Sorry i bumped into you. I didnt see you." Kirstie said looking up the boy, he shook his head.

"Its quite alright, neither of us are hurt so nothing to worry bonté! Where are my manners. My name is Ralph." He took Kirstie's hand and kissed it. "Ralph De Changy. And you are?"Kirste's eyes widened.

_**'De Changy! YES! I think i found a clue!'**_ Kirstie smiled, and crutsed.

"Im Kirstie, Nice to meet you." kirstie smiled as Steph ran up beside her, looking at both of them with a confused look. Kirstie turned to her and said.

"Steph meet Ralph, Ralph DE CHANGY." she said, as Stephs eyed widened. Ralph smiled at the two girls, and gave a gracful bow.

"A pleasure to meet you." He smiled charmingly,Steph raised her brow at him. Clearly, she wasnt impressed with him at all. Kirstie giggled at the sight of Ralph trying to impress Steph.

"So Ralph, are you by ANY chance related to Raoul De Changy from the book Phantom of the Opera?" Kirstie asked with a teasing smile. Ralph tensed slightly then laughed.

"My what a imagiation you have! Everyone knows its just a story. Those characters didnt even exsist." He laughed, Kirstie glared.

_**'NOT REAL MY FOOT! Thats a bull-faced lie! If they werent real, how come Eriks ghost haunts the opera house?!'**_ kirstie thought with a growl.

_**'He hiding something. He's lieing though his teeth.' **_Steph thought as she looked over at Kirstie who was now glaring at Raplh who laughed nervouly. Steph nuged kirstie in the side with her elbow to bring her back to reality. Kirstie snapped out of her death glare and looked at steph, who gestured her head toward a now nervous Ralph. Kirstie sighed, as she looked around alittle making sure that no one was around.

"Listen, Lexourx based his book on some truth. He stated that. The phantom was based on truth the most. So ill asking again, are you or are you not related to Raoul De Changy and Christine Daae?" she asked, hands on her hips. Ralph twitched slightly, his head bowed in shame. He nodded slowly, kirstie smiled brightly.

"Great." she smiled as Ralph looked up at her with a slight grin.

"Ralph, by any chance do you know of an old monkey musicbox?" Steph asked, getting on with the search.

"musicbox? no cant say that i do." He said thinking a moment, kirstie's face fell.

"Fuck." she mumbled softly, _**'Erik....'**_

Ralph looked over at kirstie, who now fell silent with a pained expression on her face. "I could ask my grandmother about it, She might know about it." He smiled looking at kirstie who looked up shocked. Just then the girls heard Monsueir Giry yelling for them, steph and kirstie gasped turning at the sound of their teachers voice.

"Oh no....we've been gone to long. Giry's going to be pissed." steph said, looking at kirstie who grimced. Ralph paused a moment giving a confused look.

"Giry? Jacque Giry is your teacher?" he asked, the girls looked back at Ralph.

" You know him?" Kirstie asked, Ralph nodded.

"Ever since i was little. I didnt know he was back in Paris." Ralph said, walking past the girls as they made their way back to the group.

Monsuier Giry stood there, arms crossed, his face in a scowl. But it fell into a shocked expression as the girls appeared with Ralph at their side.

"Ralph?" Giry asked, slightly shocked as Ralph flashed him a friendly grin.

"Hello Jacque." He smiled.

* * *

Ok here it is.

Im having a vote if Ralph should travel back in time with them?

Review or message me you answer XD

R&R


	8. Authors note

A/N: Damn! i written myself into a wall! HELP. I know how i want the story to go, but i need so help with getting the musicbox back. PLEASE ill take any ideas right now!

_**Chapter 6 (Part 2): Clue! Clue! Anyone got a Clue? (Flashback chapter)**_

Kirstie was completely stunned by this new development, as was Steph. The two looked at eachother as Ralph was now talking to Jacque Giry, who dismissed his class telling them to explore the museum. Kirstie and Steph stayed where they were as Giry turned to address them, a scowl now planted on his face. The girls bowed their heads nervously glancing at and away from him.

"So what, pray tell, made you think you could skip out on my lecture?" he said crossing his arms, waiting for an explaintion.

"Please Giry....when were coming back from the restroom we got so distracted by all the wonderful art that we forgot, thats when we bumped into Ralph." Steph said with a pleading look on her face.

"Thats right, you know we didnt mean it Giry...." Kirstie said sadly looking up at their teacher, who was still scowling at them. Ralph laughed as he placed a hand on Giry's shoulder.

"Come now, Jacque. It was my fault, When they bumped into me we started to talk and completely lost track of time." Ralph said as Giry's gaze softened as he looked at the girls.

"Alright. But i dont want this to happen again." Giry sighed, as the girl's faces lit up happily.

**That little part is all i have! please send me ideas. **


End file.
